


Veracidad

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Después de la temporada 2: Mientras el Grupo del 8 de Agosto se prepara para liberar a Wolfgang de la OBP, una mujer con un secreto conspira para revelar la existencia de los Sensates al mundo. Los Sensates están desapareciendo más rápido que nunca al momento que una nueva droga ingresa al Archipiélago. Mientras tanto, un Grupo en alianza con la OBP regresa en busca de venganza. Nuestros héroes lucharán junto con nuevos aliados mientras el destino de su especie prende de un hilo. Puede que hayan ganado la batalla, pero la guerra apenas comienza.Disclaimer: nada es mío, todo es de bb Lana.Fanfic original escrito por Nightjar_Patronus. Esta historia (como todos mis trabajos) tiene el permiso de su autora para ser traducido y publicado por mí.





	Veracidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veracity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423763) by [NightjarPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightjarPatronus/pseuds/NightjarPatronus). 



> ¡Buenaaaaaaaas! He aquí con otra de mis traducciones yyyyyyy ¡es un longfic! Y sí, no es Wincest xd (milagro), es sobre una serie que vi recientemente y se volvió el amor de mi vida: Sense8. Amo amo amo amo amo amo muchísimo esa serie y juro que no he superado el final y, como toda fanficker que se respete de inmediato fui a buscar fics de la serie xd
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste mucho y como siempre mil gracias por leer❤ buenos días/tardes/noches.

  _Resumen del Capítulo:_  
_En el cual Verónika tiene un plan de guerra y el Grupo del 8 de Agosto lidia con su enemigo._

  
_“Dime que tienes un plan”._  
_“No tengo un plan. Tengo un enemigo, y no pararé hasta que esté muerto. O yo lo esté”_

_—_ _S2E05 El miedo nunca resolvió nada._

 

**28 de Junio, 2017.**

—Está listo.

Veronika Marakova levantó la mirada desde detrás de su escritorio, deteniéndose en medio se su escritura. Sus ojos escanearon al Cazador que habló: rubio, de mediana edad y complexión amplia. Una cicatriz dentada recorría su mejilla izquierda -un recuerdo de una de sus capturas-. Una marca de fracaso.

— ¿Has hecho contacto con Milton? —Interrumpió. Haciendo clic en su pluma estilográfica negra. Era casi media noche y estaba esperando una importante llamada desde Seúl.

Karl Pelzer suprimió un leve temblor, un hábito del que no se deshizo a pésar de conocer a la mujer durante años. Sus ojos azul acero le recordaban a la espada que había cortado y marcado su piel. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Solo un par de segundos. —La voz de Karl era ronca, con su acento claramentre Alemán. —Gorski estuvo aquí. Nadie más. Luego lo inyectaron y estaba Bloqueado.

— ¿Encontraron una forma inyectable del Bloqueador? —Veronika alzó una ceja, impresionada una vez más por grupo de rebeldes Sensates que admitía que había subestimado. Un error que no planeaba repetir nunca.

—Sí.

—Estate más atento la próxima vez que Milton haga contacto. No se van a escapar de mí tan fácil. Espero tenerlo de vuelta, y pronto.

Karl asintió levemente.

Veronika se arrecostó en su silla de cuero, su espalda contra la ventana desplegable. Las luces de las oficinas de los otros edificios en Southwark brillaban como estrellas, pero desde su oficina en el piso veinticinto, sentía como si estuviera encima de todas ellas.

— ¿Dijiste que el plan de San Petesburgo estaba listo para su lanzamiento? —Preguntó.

—Sí.

Ella le dio su indicación con una sonrisa, las esquinas de sus labios rojo oscuros se arquearon hacia arriba por un breve segundo antes de presionarse en una línea delgada. Se inclinó hacia adelante. En ese momento, Karl se acercó más a su escritorio.

—Prepárate en tres días. No quiero retrasos.

—Sí señora.

Veronika se reclinó en su silla y empujó la tapa de su pluma con el pulgar derecho. Pasó a una página en su agenta y escribió ocn una letra cursiva impecable: 2 de Julio. Nevsky Prospekt.

—Buen día, Herr Pelzer.

Karl tomó eso como una señal para irse.

 

 

***

Wolfgang se despertó en silencio. Podía decir que las otras siete voces seguían en su cabeza, pero sonaban como si estuvieran separadas por un vidrio a prueba de sonido. Cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlas con su mente solo sentía una barrera fría y sóida. Bien. Mientras más lejos estuvieran, más seguros estarían.Los pasos en el pasillo resonaron en las paredes. Contó tres pares de botas, suelas duras, grado militar. Según las deducciones de Will, eso significaba que estaba en un área urbana. No se escuchaban el sonido de instrumentos golpeando contra una bandeja de metal ni el crujido de los trajes de contención. Parecía que estaba solo.

La máquina Tracework zumbó junto a él, anunciando la presencia de vibraciones. (Como si alguna vez pudiera olvidar que estaba ahí). Gruñó como un tigre atrapado en un zoológico, esperando para salir, esperando seguir devorando su presa. Cada día se sentía como si fuera el último, pero Wolfgang siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad para aguantar el dolor.

El dolor en su pecho era un latido constante y creciente. Respiró con cuidado y sus músculos tuvieron un espasmo. En vez de respirar, tosió, y sus pulmones se apretaron fuerte en señal de protestra. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la blancura del cielo le cegaba, así que los cerró con fuerza y escuchó.

Cuando los Hazsuits* llegaron, notó un cambio en la cadencia de sus pasos. Los tacones golpeaban contra el suelo de mármol en una rápida sucesión. Volteó la cabeza a la derecha y entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver algo sin ser cegado por las luces fluorecentes. Un Hazsuit intercambiaba una bolsa vacía de intravenosa por una nueva. Su dosis fue cuidadosamente medida, lo que no le dio tiempo a sus compañeros de grupo para visitarlo y que dedujeran su paradero.

Si su garganta no estuviera tan reseca, se hubiera reído. El meticuloso cambio de las intravenosas solo mostraba cuán asustada estaba la OBP. Los movimientos de los Hazsuits eran demasiado tensos. Saltaron un poco sorprendidos cuando notaron que estaba observándolos. Se permitió sonreír. Por primera vez en días, se sentía como el depredador.

_Whispers le había interrogado dos veces más después de haberle entregado a Kala. Se habría ido y sorprendido por ponerla en peligro, pero sus extremidades estaban atadas al sillón reclinable. Nada le dolía más que verla tendida en el suelo del aereopuerto, con los ojos vidriosos, sangrando. Su único consuelo era saber que Kala aún seguía libre. Si algo le pasaba, una parte de su_ _mente_ _sería_ _torturada_ _hasta_ _morir, aunque estuviera completamente sedado._

_Puede que Wolfgang Bogdanow no siempre tomara las mejores decisiones, pero siempre aprendía de sus errores. Así que la segunda vez que las paletas pulsaron contra su pecho, se había mantenido sumergido bajo el agua, en las profundidades de su recuerdo favortito, solo._

_“Tenía quince años y nadaba al salir el alba. No había nadie en la piscina. El aire a su alrededor era un fresco frío otoñal, a como él le gustaba. Contuvo la respiración y se hundió profundamente en el agua, intentando aguantar lo más que podía. Rodeado por el agua azul, disfrutó en soledad-“_

_Luego el dolor de la corriente eléctrica le había arrastrado de vuelta a la superficie y se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente el rostro de Whispers._

_—Impresionante Wolfgang. Pero el agua no podrá mantenerte alejado de mí para siempre._

_—Tal vez no. Pero te ahogaré en la primera oportunidad que tenga. —Intentó mantener su voz firme, pero sonó ronca y temblorosa. Aun así, miró directamente a los ojos de Whispers, y dejó que el odio que alguna vez encarnó cuando mató a su padre tomara el control._

_Sin embargo, al día siguiente Whispers estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca de encontrar a_ _Felix_ _, cuando el recuerdo de la piscina le trajo otro recuerdo de él y Felix saltando en un lago desnudos por un reto. Afortunadamente, había logrado alejar al cazador antes que pudiera tomar el control de su cuerpo. La próxima vez, sabía que no tendría tanta suerte la próxima vez._

_—El dolor te romperá pronto si yo no lo hago. —La voz de Whispers, constante como siempre, enmascaró la decepción._

Wolfgang no había visto a Whispers en días. ¿Tres días tal vez? No estaba seguro. Quería pensar que Sun le había dado una paliza, o Will le habría disparado entre cejas y vería como moría. Pero el Wolfgang optimista murió el mismo día que su madre. Quizás Whispers estaba esperando su momento mientras Wolfgang estaba atrapado en su jaula.

Y ahora, cuando la somnoliencia generada por el tranqulizante se activó y su consiencia parpadeó, escuchó a los Hazsuits hablar en en susurros, los vio gesticular salvajemente el uno al otro y concluyó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no era el único roto.

  
***

Hernando miró al armario cerrado dentro del cual Lito estaba sentado. La taberna, lo llamaban. Alguien que no estuviera con Bloqueadores se metía ahí, un espacio seguro improvisado que habían construido para comunicarse sin revelar su ubicación. No lograron contactar al amigo Alemán de Lito -compañero de grupo, se corrigió- pero seguían un estricto horario. Ansiaba los días cuando los tres asistiendo a fiestas en la casa de Kit Wrangler era la historia más loca de su día.

Recordó la vez que Lito le había llamado camino a casa, gritando acerca de una mujer Coreana y un dolor en su estómago que pensó que era un tumor, y se preguntó el por qué no creyó que en ese momento había más. Había descartado la situación como una de las muchas payasadas dramáticas que se esperaría de Lito Rodríguez, el rey del drama dentro y fuera del set.

(—No estaba llorando, —la mujer en cuestión, Sun, le había contestado con una mirada cuando Lito se la presentó en el aereopuerto. Y luego Lito le dio un abrazo de oso y le habló en un fluído Coreano mientras Dani y él estaban ahí preguntándose en lo que se habían convertido sus vidas).

Y ahora Lito estaba tratando de contactar telepáticamente al tipo Alemán en un armario cerrado con llave mientras Will abría la puerta del cuarto de su rehén, con el puño alzado y la mandíbula firme.

Dani se sentó a su lado en el sofá frente a la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella observó el ropero enllavado y suspiró. 

—Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse. —Salieron de su trance y notaron a Amanita parada frente a ellos con dos tazas de café.

—No sé como podremos, —confesó Dani, tomando las tazas de las manos de Amanita con un pequeño gracias y le pasó una a Hernando.

—Es como FaceTime sin teléfono, pero más genial, —dijo Amanita.

—Se siente como que si Lito tuviera una… vida secreta, —dijo Hernando. —Solía pensar que lo conocía. Y luego se desmaya y empieza a sangrar y se niega a ir a un hospital insitiendo que tenemos que ir a Londres. _Londres_. Y luego cuando trata de explicárnolos pesamos que estaba loco-

—Quizás es por eso que tardó mucho tiempo en decírnoslo, —dijo Dani en voz baja. Amanita colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó mientras se sentaba, con cuidado de no derramar su café.

—Y luego está hablando seis idiomas diferentes y planeando interrogar prisioneros con gente que ni siquiera sabíamos que conocía, —continuó Hernando. —Todo esto... —señaló a su alrededor, colchones, bolsas de dormir esparcidas por el suelo, papeles llenos de notas en seis idiomas esparcidos por toda la gran mesa del comedor. —Siento como… como si estuviera estancado en una película que no puedo analizar.

—Como en esa telenovela que hicimos donde tuvo que interpretar a unos gemelos, —dijo Dani.

— ¿El Espejo No tiene Corazón? ¿La del gemelo malvado y el bueno? —Preguntó Amanita.

— ¡Exacto! —Coincidió Hernando. —Lito está viviendo como dos personas. Excepto que aquí tenemos a “la estrella de cine de acción” Lito y al “secuestra personas con Hazsuits” Lito. Quiero decir, sí, sé que ambos Litos son mis héroes, —remarcó Hernando sonrojado y Dani sonrió, —pero ninguno de ellos es invensible. No quiero que Lito salga lastimado.

—Pienso lo mismo con Noms cada día. Pero es por eso que estamos aquí.

Hernando asintió. —Puedo ver el cómo te gusta todo esta... —hizo un gesto con las manos para buscar la palabra correcta —cosa de compartir. ¿Pero acceder a más mentes? Eso no te da superpoderes.

—Cada Sensate necesita a un Sapien guardián o dos. —Amanita se puso de pie y palmeó el hombro de Hernando. —Los mantenemos a salvo.

Hernando asintió. Y, antes que Amanita se fuera a la cocina, preguntó: —Cuando dices que ellos comparten una sola mente Amanita, ¿qué significa exactamente?

—Bueno, según lo que me ha dicho Nomi, si uno de ellos ve algo, los demás pueden verlo también. O si uno siente algo bastante fuerte, el resto lo sentirá también, cuando Nomi lo sintió por primera vez creyó que se estaba volviendo loca y-

— ¿Entonces comparten emociones? —Preguntó Dani.

—Sí. Si uno de ellos tiene miedo, o está enojado, o emocionado… o excitado.

Danny presionó una mano contra su boca, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿E-e-excitado? —La voz de Hernando era ronca.

—Oh sí. Noms es jodidamente increíble cuando se pone así. —Amanita les guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie, regresando a la cocina para hacer otra taza de café para una no tan dormida Nomi que estaba acostada boca abajo en el colchón de la esquina.

En el otro lado de la sala de estar, Dani y Hernando se miraron boquiabiertos. Luego Hernando enterró la cara en sus manos.

  
***

Milton mantuvo su mirada fija al techo a pesar de la intensa hinchazón de su ojo izquierdo, evidencia de la frustración del Grupo del día anterior.

—Dejate de tonterías Will. No soy yo contra quien debes pelear. —Su voz, ronca por la deshidratación era constante como siempre.

—Tienes razón, —dijo Will mientras se inclinaba para mirar a Milton a los ojos. Su postura defensiva usual había desaparecido, remplazada por ese aire de indiferencia. —No eres tú contra quien estamos peleando. No significas nada para nosotros, —dijo Lito en el cuerpo de Will.

—En caso que lo hayas olvidado-

—Sí, sí. Eres nuestra moneda de cambio. Uhhh. —El tono de Will era de fingida derrota mientras se acercaba a la camilla. —Supongo que no lo has oído.

—Adelante Señor Gorski. Si es que eres el señor Gorski.

—Odio desilusionarte. —Lito y Will ignoraron el comentario. —Pero el Presidente dijo que ya no te necesita. Desde que estás con nosotros no hay razón para que la OBP rescate tu arrugado trasero, así que lo siento pero seguiremos divirtiéndonos contigo.

Will regresó a su campo de visión, con el puño alzado apuntando directamente al hematoma violeta en su barbilla de hacía unos días. Milton reprimió un dolorido gemido, pero un chillido escapó de su boca mientras la sangre corría por su barbilla.

—O nos dices donde está o te obligamos a hacerlo. Obtendremos una respuesta de una manera u otra.

Cuando Milton abrió la boca de nuevo, la sangre goteaba bajo su barbilla, pero habó con su usual aire de dignidad. —Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso Will. —Milton intentó sonreír pero decidió no esforzarse cuando sintió los músculos de su mandíbula mallugada protestar. —Sé que no has hablando con el Presidente.

— ¿Sí, en serio?

—El verdadero Presidente nunca se rendiría conmigo tan fácil.

—Amigos íntimos, ¿no?

—No, no, —dijo Milton con una sonrisa seca. —Me has malentendido.

—Ilumíname entonces. 

Milton alzó su ceja derecha, la única que podía alzar sin dolor. —Estoy seguro que ya debes estar informado de la lucha interna dentro de la OBP. Los Sensantes en la OBP tienen sus propios asuntos aparte de los Sapiens Will. Si mis procedimientos te parecen poco éticos, no son tan destructivos como el plan de los Sapiens.

—Así que tienen un propósito mayor para todo este genocidio. —El sarcasmo era evidente en la voz de Will. —Y yo aquí pensando que nos mataban por diversión.

Milton ingnoró el último comentario. —Señor Gorski, si un cazador como yo es lo suficiente como para hacer quer tú y tu Grupo se escondan como prófugos, el plan del Presidente nos destruirá a todos. Tu tontería será el final del Homo sensorium.

—Suena siniestro, —Lito mantuvo el tono de Will indiferente, aunque ambos hombres reprimieron un escalofrío al escuchar la última revelación. — ¿Por qué no nos dices más? Necesiraremos más información si queremos detener a los Sapiens a tiempo.

— ¿Realmente crees que pueden detener a la OBP? —Milton soltó una risa. —Por favor, no seas infantil Will. ¿Un grupo variopinto de Sensates renegados contra el Presidente?

—Tú eres el que lo dice, —Will miró a su prisionero, atado por una serie de cinturones y cuerdas en una camilla, con un suero vía intravenosa robado sujeto a su brazo izquierdo.

Milton rió, tan desconcertado como antes. —Recuerda mis palabras, Will. Un error de novato es suficiente para terminar con tu grupo para siempre.

Will se agachó y le miró directamente a los ojos, con los rostros tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. —Tu preocupación es halagante, Milt, —dijo, escupiendo la última T. —Pero como te dije antes, no somos novatos.

Dicho eso, Will se alejó.

—Estos interrogatorios no te llevarán a ninguna parte, Oficial Gorski, —llamó Whispers antes de que Will cerrara la puerta. —Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para encontrar al Señor Bogdanow.

  
***

**29 de Junio, 2017.**

Wolfgang despertó y vio una cara llena de cicatrices burlándose de él.

El hombre llevaba una simple chaqueta de cuero y jeans. Clima moderado entonces, dedució Wolgang. O tal vez era un disfraz. Pero aparentemente tenía esa chaqueta desde hace tiempo: las puntas de las mangas estaban desgastadas, el cuero se descascaraba y tenía profundos pliegues alrededor de las axilas y el cuello. ¿Aún estaban en Europa?

—Buen día Wolfgang. —El hombre hablaba alemán, su acento claramente Berlinés, demasiado familiar para los oídos de Wolfgang.

A diferencia de Whispers, que disfrutaba de las burlas y ridículas preguntas retóricas, este Cazador no perdía el tiempo. Wolfgang giró la cabeza a la izquierda y vio la flecha apuntando el voltaje más alto que Whispers había usado. El hombre tomó las paletas de un Hazsuit y los presionó fuerte contra el pecho de Wolfgang.

Wolfgang cerró los ojos y se sumergió a sí mismo en el recuerdo de antes, esperando que el agua ahogara su dolor. Pero su cuerpo le traicionó. Convulsionó fuerte ante el shock. Apretó los dientes, reprimió un grito y saboreó algo metálico. La sangre caliente le corría por la barbilla desde las comisuras de su boca. No se atrevía a respirar por si se ahogaba.

El shock se detuvo no por mucho tiempo antes de volver a comenzar, y Wolfgang se dio cuenta que el dolor se sentía un poco apagado comparado con la última vez. No sabía qué pensar del hecho que se estaba acostumbrando a la tortura. Trató de llevar su mente de vuelta al paraíso bajo el agua, imaginó agua azul, aire fresco de otoño, tranquilidad…

— ¿Te importaría compartir el recuerdo conmigo, Wolfgang? —El cazador con chaqueta de cuero se apareció repentinamente junto a él en la piscina, su voz no transmitía el gorgoteo que uno esperaría escuchar si escucharan a alguien hablar bajo el agua.

Wolfgang cerró los ojos, el azul del agua desapareciendo hasta que solo la sensación fría y ondulante a su alrededor se mantuvo. Intentó ignorar al intruso. Tal vez si no podía verlo, podía convencerse a sí mismo que el hombre no estaba ahí.

Entonces una mano golpeó su pecho desnudo, y no era parte del recuerdo, porque en su recuerdo su pecho no dolía ante el mínimo contacho. El impacto le hizo toser. Su sangre roció la cara de su torturador, que simplemente se la limpió con el dorso de la mano antes de golpear a Wolfgang en el pecho de nuevo. Trató de regresar a la seguridad de estar bajo el agua, pero en lugar del cloro, todo lo que pudo saborear era el sabor metálico de su sangre.

Unas firmes manos agarraron sus hombros y lo sacudió, golpeando su espalda contra la silla reclinable. Jadeó. Su sangre estaba a punto de gotear en su tráquea.

—P-p-para. —Jadeó antes de toser. _Por favor,_ pensó. _Por favor para._

Se detuvo, y Wolfgang pensó que finalmente había terminado.

Pero entonces el hombre presionó sus manos contra su pecho, sus uñas a punto de clavarse en la carne de Wolfgang, y Wolfgang sintió una sensación de hormigueo donde la punta de las uñas presionaban contra su pecho, el dolor se deslizaba bajo su piel a cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió como si un millón de pequeñas agujas presionaban sus pulmones. Un quejido se escapó de sus apretados labios. Se atragantó. Todo lo que deseaba entonces era alejarse del dolor, sacar su cuerpo físico de esa prisión y teletransportarse a un lugar seguro.

En algún lugar seguro.

Antes que Wolfgang se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, una imagen de su apartamento parpadeó en su mente. Entonces su mente ya no era suya, y su visión se deslizó hacia el dormitorio, donde un recuerdo de él y Felix desmayado en su cama después de una larga noche de copas y bailar en clubes se acercaban a vista.

¡No!

Wolfgang imaginó zarcillos invisibles extendiéndose para atarse a la cama. Pero ellos, como él, estaban aturdidos por los shocks eléctricos y los ataques físicos que sufrieron. El esfuerzo hizo que su visión se acercara y desenfocara como si el agua de la piscina de su recuerdo anterior se hubiera filtrado dentro de su cabeza. 

Su brazo izquierdo -que ya no era suyo- se movió sin su orden, empujando la cabeza de Felix hacia él para ver su rostro. Su brazo izquierdo fue hacia el bolsillo de Felix, el lugar donde siempre mantenía su Identificación.

—Felix Brener, —dijo el Cazador con la voz rasposa.

De repente, Wolfgang fue sacado de su recuerdo, una mano en sus hombros le sacó del flashback y su espalda golpeó contra la silla reclinable en la que estaba atado. Otro chorro de líquido metálico llenó su garganta por el impacto. El hombre lo agarró por los hombros otra vez-

Wolfgang escuchó la puerta abrirse y el Cazador le dejó ir. La voz de una mujer se escuchó a través de lo que presumió que era la máscara de un Hazsuit. Tenía acento británico.

—Disculpeme, Señor Pelzer. Alguien le está esperando en el atrio.

Pelzer soltó un gruñuido de reconocimiento antes de girarse hacia Wolfgang, quien se encogió en la silla, temiendo otro golpe en su pecho. _Débil_ , dijo la voz de su pare, pero la quitó de su mente y se preparó para más dolor.

—Eso será todo por hoy, Wolfgang. Has sido muy útil.

Pelzer pareció voltearse para irse, y Wolfgang estuvo a punto de intentar suspirar de alivio cuando se giró y golpeó el pecho de Wolfgang de nuevo. Y antes que tuviera oportunidad de darse una patada mental por poner a Felix en peligro, Wolfgang se atragantó y se desmayó por el dolor.

  
***

_Esto es una jodida locura._ Se dijo Felix como un mantra mientras tomaba el tren. _Es una jodida locura, una jodida locura._

Por otra parte, nada en su vida había sido normal últimamente.

Todo comenzó cuando Wolfie y él decidieron robar los diamantes de Steiner. Habían pensado que era una movida inteligente ante la mirada atenta de su tío. En retrospectiva, si se hubieran mantenido con los pequeños robos, un montón de esto se pudo haber evitado.

Aunque estaba casi seguro que alguien más poderoso que Fuchs estaba involucrado en la desaparición de su amigo, no estaba seguro que alguien pudiera evitar eso.

Había ido al apartamento de Wolfie un día después de que lo viera confrontando a su amigo por ignorar sus mensajes. Encontró el lugar ordenado, pero no del todo limpio, la forma en la que Wolfie lo dejaba usualmente, pero había un bolso a medio empacar en la cama y la ropa estaba esparcida como si hubiera salido a dar un paseo y terminara de empacar después.

_Hijo de puta. ¿Te fuiste a India sin mí?_

Pero una corazonada le dijo que no había manera en la que Wolfie desapareciera y se fuera a otro continente sin al menos decirle adiós a su mejor amigo.

Las paredes, después de una inspección más cercana, tenían un leve olor a cloro y lejía. Alguien había intentado de deshacerse de signos de lucha. ¿Sangre? Probablemente. Rezó para que no sea la de Wolfie. Entonces su teléfono sonó y un número indetectable le había enviado las siguientes palabras:

_Wolfgang está en peligro. No vuelvas a tu tienda y empaca tus cosas. Estaremos en contacto._  
_—Un amigo._

Y así fue como Felix Brener se encontraba en un tren de París hacia Londres cuatro días después sin más instrucciones que esperar frente a la taquilla de la estación St. Pancras.

Cuando la puerta del tren se abrió, salió y se sentó en un banco justo debajo de la pantalla grande de los horarios de salida. Sacó su teléfono y entró a Twitter sin prestarle mucha atención, luego se detuvo e hizo zoom cuando encontró su foto publicada por la Policía Metropolitana de Berlín. (Y no era una buena foto, fíjate. Era una jodida foto de cuando tenía el cabello largo).

_Felix Brener. Buscado por robo. Recompensa hasta de €5,000._

Quien sea que estuviera detrás del secuestro de Wolfie probablemente también haya hecho esto. Felix admitió que si no estuviera demasiado asustado, habría considerado seriamente en pedirle a alguien que lo entregara. Podrían haber dividido la recompensa.

— ¡Felix! —Exclamó una mujer detrás de él.

Felix se volteó, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo, se encontró sofocado en un revoltijo de salvajes rizos negros y un vestido amarillo. Olía a jasmín. Detrás de ella, una mujer de cabello negro corto le sonrió levemente como disculpa.

—Déjalo respirar, Kala, —dijo la otra mujer.

—Cierto. —Kala sonrió disculpándose antes de retroceder y colocar sus manos en los hombros de Felix para mirarlo a los ojos. —Lo siento.

—Está bien, —dijo Felix en Inglés, consiente que ya no estaba en Berlín. —Aunque estoy halagado de que una mujer como tú se haya arrojado a mis brazos de esa manera, —la mujer de cabello corto se llevó una mano a la cara. —He tenido un par de jodidos días super locos y, la última vez que intenté ayudar a una damisela en apuros, me dispararon.

—Felix, —comenzó Kala, sentándose junto a él. Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. —Nosotros- quiero decir, Wolfgang, él- —hizo un gesto con las manos, con el seño fruncido en busca de las palabras correctas, —estamos tratando de-

—Ella es el Plan India, —dijo la mujer de cabello corto.

Felix se congeló y se giró hacia Kala, quien asintió. Luego la mujer de cabello corto se acercó y le palmeó en el hombro con mano firme.

—Si quieres ayudarnos a encontrar a Wolfgang, te sugiero que te mantengas en silencio y nos sigas.

_Esto es una jodida locura._ Repitió Felix mientras las seguía al auto alquilado. En los últimos días había tomado cinco trenes y dos autobuses a través de Europa Occidental para encontrar a su hermano siguiendo las instrucciones de mensajes anónimos. Ciertamente no se iba a detener ahora.

  
***

Cuando Felix fue interrogado y los demás se fueron a dormir, Sun y Nomi se sentaron en el sofá frente a la puerta para tomar el primer turno. Sun observó como Nomi revisaba los correos elecrónicos y hackeaba los sistemas de seguridad en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían tener cámaras.

—Solía pensar que solo se podía hackear así en las películas, —remarcó Sun.

Nomi sonrió. —Te lo dije, a mí nadie me niega acceso.

—Claro que sí. —Sun recordó la vez que Nomi la sacó de prisión, lejos de los confines que la hacían vulnerable a los ataques ordenados por los hombres de su hermano. Sun no protestó cuando Nomi bostezó y volteó la pantalla hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Los dedos de Nomi continuaban danzando en el teclado. Ingresó en una página web coreana de noticias. Sun se volteó hacia ella y alzó una ceja.

—Pensé que te gustaría saber algo sobre Mun.

Cierto. Con todas las locuras que Sun había experimentado en los últimos días, casi se había olvidado del terco detective. Se tragó la culpa. Había intentado decirse a sí misma que su preocupación se debía simplemente a la responsabilidad de su hermano por los disparos, pero incluso ella no podía convencerse a sí misma.

Nomi levantó la cabeza y colocó su brazo en los hombros de Sun. —No creo que se rinda pronto.

Apuntó hacia la pantalla que ahora mostraba un video de un reporte de las últimas noticias. _Detective víctima de un disparo en la Gala de Verano Bak se encuentra despierto y en condición estable_ , decía la nota.

Y luego: _Detective identifica a Bak Joong-Ki como el tirador._

_Estúpido imprudente. Joong-Ki lo va a matar cuando se entere. Hizo todo esto por mí. Salió lastimado por mí. ¿Por qué yo?_

—Creo es que es cosa de policías, —dijo Nomi, sabiendo lo que pensaba a pesar que estuviera con Bloqueadores.

—No todos los policías son así.

—No, supongo que no. —Nomi se apoyó de nuevo en el hombro de Sun. —Pero él no es como todos los policías, ¿o sí?

Tres horas después, Will y Riley se despertaron y encontraron a Nomi dormida en el sofá, con la cabeza acurrucada en el hombro de Sun. Will abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada de Sun le hizo callar. Y cuando Riley se acercó para cobijarles con una manta, pudo haber jurado que Sun estaba sonriendo.


End file.
